


Summer, Sun, Sea and Shipping

by wittchingswriting



Series: Mintyficweek [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Summer, everybody ships minty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group goes camping<br/>Everybody ships Minty<br/>Minty is happening</p><p>Day 2 of Mintyficweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer, Sun, Sea and Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> OKay this didn’t turn out the way I wanted it at all, this was the first time writing an omniscient narrator so this kinda sucks a little... so here you go, have some pining and the group shipping Minty harder than us (jk, that’s not possible..)

The day was bright but calm, the waves rolling onto the shore with perpetual rhythm. The sun was smiling down onto the campsite, heating up the air, promising a perfect summer ahead. 

The car park was situated in the countryside in perfect tranquillity, peaceful and quiet. That was, until two cars came roaring down the road, loud music blasting from the open windows, both exceeding the speed limit by at least 40, breaking the relative silence of a lazy summer afternoon. 

One was a red truck, engine roaring like an angry animal, the other car was a slick black Mercedes that looked like it had cost an immense amout of money. The two vehicles came to halt on the empty car park, tires screeching and the noisy engine sighing with relief. A moment of silence, then the doors of the cars were wrenched open and a hoard of young adults jumped out, cheering and taking deep breaths of summer air after an almost four hour drive. 

“Uh I can’t believe we made it”, Octavia groaned, rubbing her backside, “my ass hurts so much I can barely walk”. “Smooth”, Monty comments and Octavia kicked him playfully. 

“This is going to be so rad”, Raven stated, grinning and everyone agreed. They had finally managed to organise their long planned camping trip and after a few complications they had actually made it to at their destination. Harper was jumping a up and down to have some feeling return to legs and Monty was stretching his arms above his head, groaning happily when his muscles answered. 

They all watched amused when Miller swallowed hard and tried to look anywhere but the lean boy in front of him. 

Monty’s crush on Miller had been an open secret to everyone but Miller himself since the first day the two had met each other but they had only learnt about Miller sharing those feelings when he had made the mistake of calling Monty “adorably hot” on a particularly moonshine-intoxicated night (luckily not in the presence of the other boy). 

Up until then he had never shown an interest in the Monty (or so they thought) but when they finally found out they had collectively decided to do something about it, especially after watching with growing incredulity how the two men danced around each other with constant heart eyes and still both seemed to remain blatantly ignorant of the other’s interest. 

The long-awaited camping trip seemed to arrive rather conveniently for that matter. 

“Okay tent rules: No Sex, No Snoring, No going to bed without a shower”, Bellamy declared and everyone agreed. “Now, who goes with whom?” Clarke rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s correct grammar and fondly wrapped her arms around him from behind. Raven and Wick had organised the tents, two four persons tent and one double. 

“We’ll take the double”, Monroe piped up with a grin, linking her girlfriends hand and pulling her away towards the car. “No Sex”, Bellamy repeated with raised voice”, “we can hear everything”. 

Monroe just rolled her eyes and Harper shot Monty an apologetic look. “Traitor”, the boy murmured to himself, watching his best friend take off. 

“Come on Monty, I will sleep with you”, Octavia joked, obviously referring to their sleeping arrangements. Monty snorted, “yeah we’ll make up the single-tent”. 

Octavia frowned at the mention of her current relationship status that she was not happy about at all, but her face quickly lifted when she suggested: “Miller is single”. She didn’t even try to hide her grin and it was quite impressive how she didn’t even flinch at the furious scowl Miller sent in her direction. 

“No I didn’t…”, Monty began, panicked. “I’m already going in a tent with Bellamy and Clarke”, Miller hurried, blushing even more furiously. Both boys seemed utterly shell shocked at the thought of sleeping with in the same tent. 

The others exchanged looks, weighing up the situation. Maybe forcing the two to sleep in the same tent was a bit much for pushing their friends together. 

Bellamy sighed, “fine”, he relented, “if you really want to be in the same tent with us… If you haven’t noticed we are madly in love with each other”. He grinned down at Clarke who was cocking an eyebrow at Miller, who seemed unfazed. Shrugging, he replied: “I thought you said no sex”. 

His relief was barely hidden and Monty too seemed to be able breathe again. “Well then I guess Wick and I will have to destroy your singles only policy”, Raven sighed, “that means you’ll have to sleep in a tent with Murphy Miller, I hope you know how cuddly he can get”. Miller snorted, “I do”, he replied drily and they went to setting up the tents.

 

“What the hell was that”, Octavia hissed at Monty as soon as they were out of earshot. Monty’s ears were bright red when he tried to act oblivious, “what do you mean”. 

“Don’t do this Monty, you’ve been wanting to bone Miller for the last few years, why on earth would you turn down an opportunity to sleep in his next proximity?” 

Monty groaned, “exactly Octavia, I’d constantly be in his personal space do you know how hard it is to act normal in Miller’s presence, do you?” Octavia shrugged. “Exactly”, Monty emphasized, “and I don’t want to bone him”. 

“No, you want to hold hands with him and snuggle up with him and have meaningful conversations with him at 2am in the morning, that is even worse Monty!”, she accused. 

Monty had turned a deep red and seemed very interested in the dusty ground they were treading. “Besides, you saw how he reacted, he quite obviously doesn’t want anything to do with me in that way”. Octavia rolled her eyes dramatically, but Monty didn’t see it. 

The boy was probably the smartest kid she knew, but right now he was acting like the biggest idiot. 

 

On the other end of the parking space Bellamy hit Miller on the back of his head. “OW”, Miller complained, “what the hell Bellamy”. 

“You’re an idiot”, Bellamy stated. “What why? What did I do?”, Miller replied angrily, “you would have had to share the tent with somebody anyway”. 

Bellamy let out an exasperated sigh, “not that you twat! Why didn’t you want to sleep with Monty”, he was of course referring to the sleeping arrangements, everybody knew how much Miller really did want to sleep with Monty. Miller didn’t answer, he just scowled at Bellamy. 

“What is happening”, Murphy had finally managed to end his phone call with Emori, Bellamy had already been planning on stealing his phone and drowning it in the lake. 

“Miller just missed the opportunity to share a tent with Monty”, Bellamy explained. “DUDE”, Murphy exclaimed, “are you serious? The fuck is wrong with you Miller”. 

They wouldn’t have thought it possible, but Miller’s frown deepened even more. “I am not having his conversation with you two”, he decided and fled to unpack the cars instead. 

“This is going to take a lot more work isn’t it”, Murphy asked, still watching his friend shuffle around and avoiding even looking into the direction of Monty. 

Bellamy just nodded.

 

By the time they had set up the tents they were all soaked and sticky, the unforgiving sun burning down on them without mercy, making it almost impossible to move. 

They thanked whatever gods responsible that they had found one of the last free spots on a campsite located directly by the sea. The second everything was set up they were already pulling off their clothes whilst running into the ocean, screeching and yelling, delighted when the cool water finally delivered them from the unbearable heat. 

“I thought I would have to die in this heat”, Harper groaned happily when they finally came out of the water. Monty sighed contently, refreshed, the water running down his lean body and Octavia caught Miller staring at him with a dark fire in his eyes. She kicked him when she walked past him and he quickly turned back to the others. 

This was seriously getting ridiculous. There was only so much pining a person could take. 

They sprawled out onto the sand, drinking up the sun and finally feeling the last bit of stress draining out of them with every deep breath they took. 

Monroe, Miller, Murphy and Clarke started to play a round of beach volleyball, while Monty and Bellamy were content reading the books they brought along. Harper was just lazing around in the sun, Raven and Wick were off god knows where and Octavia was currently busy watching the extremely hot and extremely tattooed lifeguard, appreciating the way his red trunks contrasted with his dark caramel skin and how his eyes would flick towards her every once in a while. 

All in all it was a very good first day of vacation. Monty could be seen sneaking glances at Miller regularly, who’s grey tank top was sticking to his body, making it impossible for Monty to keep his eyes off the other guy. 

One time the ball rolled right in front of Monty who was leaning against Harper and before he could reach for it Miller was already there, locking eyes with Monty when he leant down to take it, the ball momentarily forgotten in his hands. Octavia scoffed audibly and Miller quickly returned to the game. 

When he finally got rid of his top that was soaked with sweat (who played beach volleyball in a top anyway, it was almost painful for Octavia to see Monty ogling Miller’s bare glistening torso and she could feel herself snap. 

“Oh come on Monty get your shit together”, she hissed at her friend who at least had the decency to look a little bit ashamed and buried his nose back in his book. 

“I am serious”, Octavia continued, “if you two don’t make out by the end of this week I swear to god I will strangle someone”. 

“He is not into me like that Octavia”, Monty tried to tell her again, but she scoffed, “oh please!” 

When her friend just looked at her petulantly, she threw her hands in the air, “okay, okay I give up because you two are just ridiculous. We said we wouldn’t be this blunt but come on, even the greatest idiot could see what is going on between you two, open your fucking eyes Monty”. 

Monty looked stunned at her sudden outbreak. He risked a glance at Miller who quickly averted his gaze from where he had been staring at him. For the first time Monty looked like he actually considered what Octavia said. 

“When you say ‘you said you wouldn’t be this blunt’…”, he began and Octavia rolled her eyes. 

“YES I have talked with the others about this, you two are so bloody obvious how could we not”. Monty paused, a mix of emotions on his face. 

“Did you…”, he finally began, “did you talk to Miller too?” 

Octavia sighed, “no, of course not, we’re not that bad friends. Monty looked relieved and after another short pause he turned back to his book. “What, you’re not going to do anything?”, Octavia asked incredulously. The boy just shrugged, not looking up. 

“I can’t take this, I’m going for another swim”. She got up and left him, fuming in exasperation about those two.

“You know she’s right”, Harper piped in from behind Monty’s back. She couldn’t see his face but she could basically hear the wheels turning in his head, “you two are being incredibly thick.” 

Monty didn’t answer and Harper, being the best friend that she was, didn’t push it any further.

That evening they set up a campfire and gathered around it, roasting their food, sausages and marshmallows afterwards. 

Octavia had informed the rest of the group of her little outburst, telling them to lay low on the match making for the evening, so they were even more astounded when they noticed Monty and Miller suddenly sitting noticably closer to each other, their thighs and shoulders deliberately touching. They exchanged disbelieving glances but they chose not to say anything and to not ruin the moment. 

It had grown completely dark, they’re faces only illuminated by the red light of the fire while they competed over who knew the best campfire story. Harper was snuggled up with Monroe, Clarke had her head in Bellamy’s lap and even Raven had stuck her feet under Wick’s back, claiming they were getting cold. Murphy was sulking ever since they had taken away his phone when he wouldn’t stop calling his girlfriend and Octavia had wondered off at some point, throwing Monty a wink while she went off looking for the lifeguard who had to be around somewhere. 

You could basically see everyone wondering about what had happened between their two friends who were both glowing, not just from the fire, and occasionally exchanging a few words, silently. 

When it got late and the conversation grew more and more personal their friends couldn’t believe their eyes at the sight of Monty leaning against Miller who was not so subtly burying his nose in the other boy’s hair, a small smile playing on his lips. 

When they went to bed that night Harper pulled her friend aside and hissed at him, “what the fuck Monty!! When did this happen and how could you not tell me”, she seemed rightly upset and Monty didn’t make it better when he just smiled happily and shrugged. 

“Nothing happened Harper”, he tried half-heartedly. Harper just gaped at him for a moment, then she shook her head, “I can’t believe you two”.

 

It wasn’t that they weren’t happy for the two, it was just after almost two years of silent pining on both sides the sudden change in the relationship of the two boys was somewhat startling to the rest. They didn’t really know what to make of it. 

When Bellamy woke up the next morning, the other’s still fast asleep, he noticed that Miller was missing from the tent. Peeking outside he saw Monty and Miller sitting in the early morning light at the cold fireplace, talking quietly, huffing out laughs. 

He started to shake Clarke in excitedment and when she let out a frustrated groan he motioned her to be quiet and pointed outside of the tent. When Clarke caught sight of the two men she started to hit Murphy enthusiastically and the next thing all three of them were gaping through the gap. Miller actually reached out and brushed something off of Monty’s cheek, who ducked and smiled. 

“Is this really happening”, whispered Octavia in the other tent, where the rest of the group was sitting in the exact same position as their friends, watching the two men outside. 

“What on earth did you say to him O”, Raven asked. “I really didn’t know it would have this effect”, Octavia replied, not entirely sure it had been her words yesterday that had set this new development into motion. 

“Are you guys planning on coming out soon or are you waiting for a show?”, Miller suddenly raised his voice, seemingly aware of the eyes on them and everyone scrambled back from the flaps. 

“What is happening”, groaned Wick and they all just shook their heads, clueless.

 

The rest of the days went by in a blur, swimming, playing volleyball on the beach, sunbathing, reading, eating ice-cream… It was paradise, and the new development on the Minty-case just made it all the more perfect. 

Octavia had went off to go get the hot lifeguards number and when she returned with a triumphant smile she declared that she sure as hell wouldn’t be single very much longer. 

On their last evening they were again seated around the fire, Monty wearing Miller’s jacket which was way to big for him and made him look even more adorable than usual. 

Monty and Miller had been obnoxiously cute the last few days, sharing personal moments and firing off flirty comments at every occasion until Murphy complained loudly that maybe he preferred the pining to this.

They hadn’t seen the two kiss though, and so, as one last act of friendship, they had all silently decided that this was the night when they would learn the truth. That was why when Octavia proposed a round of Truth or Dare nobody except for Miller and Monty objected to the idea. 

“Okay, Miller”, Monroe started the round, “Truth or Dare?” Miller looked doubtful and admittedly a little scared when he said: “Dare.” 

“Is there anyone you like at the moment”, Monroe began and was met with a collective groan from the group, even her girlfriend rolled her eyes at the needless subtlety of the question. Monroe shrugged, she really wasn’t one for scheming anyway. 

Miller huffed out a laugh, “I think that’s kind of obvious isn’t is?”, he answered, side eying Monty, who was looking down at his hands with a red tinge on his cheeks and a happy smile. 

“Me next”, Octavia shouted and Monty interjected, “hey that’s not how this works”. 

“Shut it”, Raven ordered and Monty looked at his friends in disbelief. 

“Monty, how long has this really been going on”, the younger Blake asked and when Monty didn’t answer the whole group started to complain loudly. 

“We have a right to know”, Bellamy yelled while the others nodded in agreement. Miller and Monty exchanged incredulous looks at their friends’ behaviour and finally shrugged. 

“Since we came here”, Miller admitted. “Why all of a sudden”, Harper wanted to know. Monty blushed and when he didn’t answer Miller nudged him, “because Monty couldn’t take me without a shirt”, he grinned and Monty hit him playfully on the arm. 

“Is that true?”, Octavia demanded. Monty shrugged, “you kept telling me to go for it”, he explained. “This is fucking tragic”, Murphy commented and the others snapped: “shut up Murphy”. 

“Okay fuck this”, Murphy answered hotly, “Miller, have you kissed Monty yet”. Everybody grew quiet at this as it was Miller’s turn to blush. “Um I really don’t think that’s any of you’re fucking…”, Monty started but Octavia cut him off. 

“Oh please”, she retorted, “we have been taking both of your ridiculous behaviour for almost two years now, first the pining, now the flirting, I can’t even believe that we are still your friends, so answer the fucking question Miller”. Monty searched for Harper, pleading with his best friend, but she just crossed her arms and met his eyes with a stern expression. 

“No”, Miller finally admitted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“Well then, Nathan Miller”, Bellamy began, slow and meaningful. 

“No”, Miller interjected. 

“I dare you”, Bellamy raised his voice, “to kiss Monty Green, on the mouth, right here and now, or I swear to god I will withdraw all of the best-friend-privileges from you forever”. 

“I second that”, Murphy threw in. 

Miller looked at Monty, who was looking at him. “You don’t have to…”, he began. 

“I swear to god I will fucking force their faces together”, he heard Octavia say, but Miller had already leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other boy’s lips. 

For a moment Monty just revelled in the feeling, then he opened his mouth and pulled Miller closer by his shirt, shifting into his lap and was met with cheers from the group. 

“Fucking finally”, Harper said in the background but the two were to invested in the each other in that moment to really care. The kiss grew hotter, heavier, Monty unconsciously tugging at Miller’s collar and Miller’s hand slipping under Monty’s shirt to graze over his back and all of a sudden the cheers turned into loud yells and complaints. Someone made a retching noise and Monty grinned into the kiss at the sound. “That’s enough, that’s enough”, they heard Raven with a panicked voice and Murphy groaned, disgusted. 

Monty finally pulled away, tugging on Miller’s lower lip one with his teeth last time and settled back down beside him. They were met with the furious stares of their friends, who seemed too upset and Miller grinned, pulling Monty close to his side, the other boy wrapping his arms around his waist.

He snorted when they continued to glare at them, scandalised, “you guys are absolutely ridiculous”.


End file.
